Springboards for problem solving in work setting
Ideal model of problem solving Problem for study in my work context How did you identify the problem you selected for study in a work context? 2. How did your preferred perspective of the term “problem” influence the problem identification process? Problems are encountered at the workplace on a daily basis. They may be caused by humans or objects and can be small or great. Depending on the magnitude of the problem a greater level of problem solving strategies will have to be utilized. Problems can be identified in different ways: being told about it, experiencing it, reading about it or watching it unfolds. At my institution, one of the problems identified is the lack of completion of home assignments by students especially in the upper grades-students not doing homework. Many researchers are of the opinion that homework can increase students’ academic level as well as improve their organizational and study skills. According to Cooper (2000), ‘homework can foster responsible traits and independent lifelong learning’. That problem at the school was identified through teachers expressing verbally and written concerns about the lack of completion of home assignments as well as it being observed when students are sent to the principal’s office or seen completing assignments during the break or lunch hour and sometimes in a vacant room . The staff of the institution believes that homework plays an integral part in students’ academic development and so that problem was listed as one to be dealt with urgency. In light of that perspective-seeing a problem as an actual goal to be achieved and starting the process to achieve it an action research is now being carried out to minimize and/or eradicate that problem. Meaning of the term Observant In approaching this activity I gave each individual a sheet of paper and a pen and ask him /her to give his/her understanding of the word observant which was written on the paper. I really wanted to see what each person had to say about the word. I have realized that as individuals we tend to see things through our work context and with those whom we relate to. Of all the persons questioned, no one defined observant as adhering strictly to laws, rules and customs. Having researched observant I particularly like the way it was defined by the Webster dictionary: Observant (adj) 1: taking notice, viewing or noticing attentively, watchful; attentive as an observant spectator; observant habits Observant (adj): submissively attentive, obedient, watchful, and regardful. Mindful obedient (to) – with of, as, to be observant of rules Observant (noun) - one who observes forms and rules Observant (noun) - a sycophantic servant Observant (noun) - an observantine Reference: www.definitions.net/definition/observant 'Problem solving skills as given in employers’ job advert ' The ability to use your own initiative, To think for yourself To be creative and pro-active The ability to resolve problems-to think logically and /or laterally. To use ingenuity to overcome difficulties To research and implement solutions Reference: www.kent.ac.uk/careers/sk/problem-solving-skill.htm